Happy Birthday, Zoisite!
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: A short fiction written for Zoisite's Birthday on Oct, 30th. Kunzite was out on a mission, yet Zoisite was missing his lover on his birthday. In the evening he finally received the present he expected most! This is the English version, hope you enjoy it!


**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** Well, at last I finished the translating work of this happy-birthday-fiction for Zoisite within Oct, 30th of Pacific time~And it is already 1:40am of Oct, 31rd in China now...but anyway I did it~^^

This small piece of fiction was written for Zoisite's birthday—Oct.30th according to the original settings from Takeuchi Naoko. Well, I'm happy that I finished at least the Chinese version of this fiction on Oct, 30th (time zone: GTM+8), and I tried my best to translate it into English~

The background of this fiction could be either the time of Golden Elysium or the time of Crystal Tokyo, both OK.

**The story:**

The sunshine of the early morning shined through the window and poured on the still sleeping boy on the bed. The warm sunshine stroked that delicate sleeping face slightly and sweetly, finally the boy woke up and opened his eyes unwillingly.

Zoisite habitually snuggled up to ones side, only to find that he was alone on the bed, his silver-haired lover with silver-grey eyes who was his teacher as well was not beside him. Zoisite rubbed his eyes before noticed that he was sleeping in him own room last night instead of in the warm embrace of that silver-haired man.

Realizing that, Zoisite raised pouting, and shook his dizzy curled copper hair.

The boy didn't recall that Kunzite was on a mission at the border of the kingdom dealing with a rebellion until he was completely awaken from the sleepiness. Though the rebels was only some low level semi-beast-semi-human beings, who would never matched the ability of Kunzite who was the highest-ranked general as well as the most powerful warrior, such works needed time. Zoisite sighed before stretched himself and put on the clothes.

It was a definitely special day to Zoisite—it was his birthday. Although he had expected to spend his birthday with his Kunzite-sama from several months before, he simply gave the older man a considerate smile when knowing that he might have to enjoy his birthday without Kunzite by his side since the first general had to go working on his mission at the border.

Well, Kunzite was well known as the number one workaholic as well as the number commander of the army of the kingdom.

Zoisite who was still a trainee for being a formal royal guardian usually had nothing do to on such a Sunday during the peace time. Usually he would enjoy such a free time which he used to prefer to spend together with his beloved mentor. Even though just quietly reading books near his lover who was working on the documents or the plans for military reorganization was enough to make him feel warm and safe. However, had Kunzite been not beside him…

Zoisite didn't know how to squander such a free even blank day.

There seemed to be nothing different from it was yesterday in the palace. The maids and servants passing by bowed respectfully to their Lord Zoisite, and Zoisite always answered with his usual gentle and mild habitually, without really paid attention to them…ore anything else.

The youngest general was just wandering aimlessly, and he didn't notice that he was at the piano room until he saw the white piano in the room. It was a room specially for him, the king gave it to him at the day he became a royal guardian and said that only such a gorgeous piano matched the most excellent musician named Zoisite in the whole kingdom.

A small box with black ribbon on it was on the cover of the piano, obviously it was birthday gift. Zoisite felt a flash of exciting, who gave this to him?

The slender fingers quickly unpacked the box. A beautiful green hairpin with emerald and cat's eye on was in it. It was the style he liked, but the card in it showed that…

It wasn't from the one from whom he expect most to receive a gift. Zoisite sighed, well, a gift from Endymion was also nice, since they were friends as close as brothers.

When the melodious music of piano appeared in the palace, everyone who hear it knew it was Zoisite that devoting in his world of music.

After the lunch, Zoisite leaned against a sakura tree in the royal palace and closed his eyes for a rest, however his afternoon nap was disturbed by a sudden voice before it even had started:"Happy birthday, Zoisite!"

Zoisite opened his eyes and saw Endymion waving his hands happily to him with Serenity by his side.

"Good afternoon, your highness." Zoisite greeted with a smile, but he felt too bored to stand and bow. Such ritualistic formalities were definitely unnecessary in such an informal situation, Zoisite as well as the other three royal guardians knew it well.

Endymion chuckled and was seated next to Zoisite joking actively:"Come on, Zoisite! Why do you look as if in the blues in your birthday?" Didn't wait for the answer, Serenity handed a white box with crescent decoration on it over him with a smile:"Happy birthday, Zoi-chan."

"Thank you, your highness." The pair of lovebirds made him recalled his Kunzite-sama who was still working on the rebellion at the border of the kingdom. However, the smile of Serenity who was with a shine of moonlight did calm and comfort him more or less. Zoisite's lips curled up while he unpacked the box seeing a silver hair brush in it.

Both Nephrite and Jadeite gave him something delicate as birthday gifts in the afternoon in the palace. Although none of them was from _him_, he felt the wishes from his friends more or less made his less upset.

In the evening, Zoisite in his room began to put those gifts that covered his desk in order. He was picking up candies with his mind wandering and put the candies in his mouth slowly one by one while doing the sort-out. The boy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize a flash of silver-blue light behind him.

When he stretched his hand to the candy can once again he suddenly found his own fingers approached nothing by air.

Zoisite raised his head, stared at the point where the candy can should have been and wondered how could a candy can disappear without rhyme or reason. Before he could think out a reason, a deep, vigorous voice appeared abruptly:"Zoisite, turn to me to get it if you want some candy."

It was a voice that couldn't be more familiar to the youngest general. Zoisite turned back with pleasantly surprise, and saw the man he had yearned day and night as expected:"Kunzite-sama?"

The silver-haired man smiled while picked up a rosy piece of candy and put it between his own teeth before made the candy can disappeared from his hand.

The copper-haired boy threw himself into the embrace of the older general, wrapped his arms around Kunzite's neck and snuggled up to his lover's lips with his own. Kunzite was still smiling when covered the boy's rosy lips with his. Zoisite got the candy, while Kunzite got as much as he wanted.

When they had to break the long, deep French kiss for air, Zoisite sat on the laps of his beloved mentor, rested his head on the taller man's shoulder and murmured:"Kunzite-sama, I have never expect that you could be back today…in fact I thought it may take a bit longer."

"Don't you expect me back so soon? Then I'll leave now." Of course Kunzite clearly knew what his little kitten meant, yet he felt like to tease that lovely beauty. As what he expected, Zoisite was too nervous to let out a complete sentence:"I didn't mean that, Kunzite-sama…I just…I mean…I…Er, I thought you may report to the king first since you had never said when you would be back…"

Kunzite couldn't help chuckled:"Well, Zoisite, I don't have to report first this time since it was a mission absolutely without any involvement. Actually I had calculated the date and had already known that I would be back today according to the project before I left. Yet I didn't tell you, because I want to give you a surprise on your birthday, Zoisite."

With these words, Kunzite recalled something and gently pulled Zoisite a little distant before conjured a box packed with glittering emerald paper and silver-white ribbon:"Don't you want to have a look at your birthday present, Zoisite?"

The beauty cheered before quickly unpacked the box with his pale, slender fingers of a musician, and then burst into a scream full of joy.

He saw a light green dress in the box. Kunzite narrowed his silver eyes:"It matches the color of your eyes and your hair, Zoisite. I bet you would be extremely charming in it."

"But Kunzite-sama…"Zoisite blushed, he knew he was beautiful, even more beautiful than girls, perhaps sometimes feminine—the kind of graceful, and wasn't repugnant at all, though, he was after all a male.

"Would you like to travel out with me on next Sunday?" Kunzite whispered as if he had seen through his lover's mind, "Let's go to see the life of peasants, and even a campfire party for celebrating the harvest if lucky enough. We should keep our identity unknown to the peasants if we go to visit them."

Zoisite blushed again as he understood what his lover meant. He said nothing but threw himself to the embrace of his beloved teacher and kissed him once more.

Finally Kunzite stood up, swept Zoisite into his arms and teleported to his room carrying the younger one, and then put the boy on the bed.

Zoisite was still with that dress in his hand. Kunzite chuckled when seeing this:"Zoisite, I suppose you would like to try it on. But I think you have to wait for next weekend if you want to wear it. Because…" He bent to his lover and said with a seductive voice:"It's getting late now, and I think we should do something else tonight."

A sexy sly smile appeared on Zoisite's delicate face:"Hai, Kunzite-sama!" The blush on his face turned even deeper and thicker. He grabbed the man bending to him and whispered:"Anything you want, Kunzite-sama."

When the boy was melting in the warmth of the older general, he heard his silver-haired lover whispered beside his ear:"Happy birthday, my little Zoisite."


End file.
